


Family Affairs

by gbarton



Series: Family Affairs [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbarton/pseuds/gbarton
Summary: This is a series starting with Dana Scully finding out she is pregnant and how her relationship with Fox Mulder grows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic before the finale. I wrote how Scully thought about being pregnant at her age.  
> I don't own the characters. Chris Carter does. I just like to play with them. I will return them unharmed.

Family Affairs Series

Mulder woke up to the sound of Scully vomiting in the bathroom. He got up and headed in there. Scully is hanging over the toilet. 

“Are you going to be ok?” He asked, worried. 

“Maybe.” She answered in between to dry heaving. “I think I ate something that didn’t agree with me.”

Mulder gets a washcloth out and wets it with warm water. “We ate the same thing and I’m not sick.” He replied.

“Then I don’t know what it is.” She looked up at him as he handed her the wash cloth.

She took it from him and placed it on her forehead and wiped down to her chin. “Thanks.” She whispered. “I think I’m okay now.” Scully went to stand, and Mulder helped her up. He got her to the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand on the inside of her leg, then kissed the top of her head. 

Scully cupped her mouth with her hands and jumped up running to bathroom again. 

Mulder got up to damp the wash cloth again. He looked down at her and said, “I think you are pregnant.” 

Scully gave him this ‘are you crazy’ look. 

“I’m serious.” He handed her the wet cloth again. 

“Mulder, I’m 54 years old. I can’t be pregnant!” She shouted. 

“Well, there is only one way to find out.” Mulder turned on his heels. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To the store.”

“Why?” She asked.

“Pregnancy test.” He called out as he exited their bedroom.

When Mulder returned Scully was sitting on the bed with a wet cloth over her face. 

“Here.” Mulder handed her a bag. “I didn’t know which one to get so I got a variety. This one is digital, this one has lines, name brand, store brand. I don’t know which is good and which isn’t.” 

Scully took the bag and poured about ten pregnancy tests on the bed. “I’m telling you I’M NOT PREGNANT!” She repeated to him loudly. 

“Then go pee on a stick and prove me wrong.” He stared down at her. 

She didn’t break the stare for a few minutes, then she grabbed a box and headed to the bathroom. “I can’t do this with you watching me.” 

“Ok, I will be down stairs.” Mulder headed back down the stairs. He turned on the TV and began to flip through channels when he heard, “Mulder!” He got from the couch and started up the stairs.

“Mulder, get up here now!” Scully yelled a second time.

He got one foot in the bedroom when he saw her pacing back and forth. “What is it?” He made his way to her. 

“Look.” She pointed to the bathroom cabinet. 

As Mulder got closer to the bathroom he saw all the pregnancy test lined up. “I told you were pregnant.” He turned back to face her. 

“This can’t be.” She paced faster. “I’m 54 freaking years old.” She paused and looked over at him. 

“Looks like God had another plan.” He made his way to her. He pulled her into his embrace. “It’s going to be okay.” He tried to assure her. 

“Maybe I’m not really pregnant. Could be a false positive?” Scully was trying to convince herself.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not a false positive.” Mulder rubbed her back with his hand. “You have a glow about you.”

She pulled back. “I can’t do this again.” 

“Can’t do what again?” Muller reached for her. 

“I can’t go through losing another child.” She began to pace again.

“We won’t.” He grabbed her arm. “Listen to me.” He placed one hand on her chin, so she would have to look at him. “I won’t let anything happen to this baby.”

Tears began to flow down her cheek. “You promise?” 

Mulder wrapped his arms around her. “With all my heart.” He kissed the top of her head again. 

Scully wiped the tears, but they kept flowing. “Mulder, I know we could run away.” She backed away from him.

“What?” He groaned.

“Yeah, fake our own death. We would be free. Our child would be free. We could find William and we could all be free.” She said as she moved her hands in the air. 

“That’s crazy.” Mulder started to scratch his chin. “Fake our own deaths.” Now he began to ponder the idea. “I don’t know Scully.” 

“Think about it.” Scully turned away from him and headed back to the bathroom. Mulder followed her. “We have to get rid of these. I don’t want anyone to know I’m pregnant.” Scully looked at his reflection in the mirror. She pulled up her shirt and stared down at her stomach. She placed her hand on it. Mulder stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on hers. 

“I can’t believe we made another baby.” He whispered.

"Well, we haven't been using protection." Scully stared at him through the mirror. 

"You are the one that swore you couldn't get pregnant." He laughed. 

Scully gave him a 'go to hell look'. "Well, it's not like I planned it." Scully broke his hold and walked off. 

"Scully! I didn't mean anything by it." Mulder trailed off behind her. 

They both ended up back downstairs. "Are you hungry?" Mulder asked he went to the refrigerator. 

"A little bit." She spoke softly. 

"We don't have much here." Mulder shut the refrigerator door. "You want to get something to eat?"

Scully was in a ball on the couch, crying. When Mulder realized she hadn’t answered him. He went to the couch. He sat down beside her and wiped the tears flowing down her cheek. She raised up and laid her head in his lap. Mulder ran one hand through her hair the other one down her shoulder and arm. 

"It's going to be okay." Mulder whispered to her.

Scully sat up on the couch. Mulder put his arm around her. "I still can't believe this." She mumbled. "I’m calling my doctor Monday."

"I'm going with you to your appointment." Mulder kissed her forehead.

"Really?" She looked over at him.

"Yes, I told you I am with you until the end. Besides, I missed out when you had William. I'm not going to miss anything with this baby." Mulder's fingers traced her chin. Then he bent down and kissed her lips.

"I wonder how far along I am." Scully pondered the thought.

"Six or seven weeks." Mulder replied to her.

She glanced at him. "Why do you think six or seven weeks?"

"Because that's was the last time we had sex." Mulder answered.

"We have had sex since then." She sat back on the couch.

"No, we haven't." Mulder reached out to touch her. He knew he messed up again. "Maybe we have. When was your last cycle?" He was trying to change the subject.

Scully pushed his hands away from her. "I don’t have a regular cycle. I should be going through the change of life.” She replied then realized what he was saying. “Really? Are you sure it was that long?" She seemed puzzled.

"Yeah, it was the last time we played with your massager and I got that many orgasms from you at one time." 

"Oh, is that how you remember OUR sex life?" 

"It is when I get to give you that many orgasms." He laughed.

**  
After a few days, Mulder came in the house. “Do you still want to fake our own deaths?” He asked her. 

“Maybe. Why?” Scully looked up the computer at his desk.

“I got in touch with a guy that can make it happen.” 

“You have a guy?” Scully stared at him like he was crazy.

“Yeah. He is willing to meet with us if you want?” Mulder came over to the same side of the desk. “I told him I would let him know after I talked to you.” 

“Do we have to decide after we meet him?” 

“No. I thought if you want to do this then we should get all of the information.” Mulder took her hand. “I just want to do what you want.” He kissed her hand. 

The next day Scully and Mulder pulled up to this hole in a wall bar. Sully looked over at Mulder, “This place looks scary.” 

“I know but he wants to make sure no one will see us.” They walked into the bar. Mulder looked around. 

“Over there, in the back corner.” He whispered.

Scully followed Mulder to a booth. They sat down across from a bald guy that had a beard.

“What do you have?” Mulder asked as he stared over at him. 

“I can get you out of the country but when you want to do this will depend on fast I can get you out.”

“What do you mean?” Scully looked at him. 

“If you are on a case closer to Canada and get you out fast. If you are further down it might take a few days. I can relocate you where you will never be found.” The guy had his hands folded together. 

“How can we be sure we can never be found?” Scully studied the guy sitting across from her.

“I have helped many people and they haven’t been found unless they came back home.” The guy popped his knuckles.

“When do we let you know either way what we decide?” Mulder whispered as he looked around the bar.

“You have my number. If I hear from you then I can set it up, if not, then I know you changed your mind.” The guy watched the front door. “Now, if you don’t mind I will leave first.” The guy got up from the booth and went out the door.

Mulder turned to face Scully, “What do you think?” 

“I think we need to think on it some more.” Scully stood to let Mulder out of the booth. 

**

Mulder followed Scully in the doctor’s office. She signed in and waited to be called back. Mulder picked up a magazine and began to flip through the pages.   
“What time is your appointment?” Mulder asked but never looked up from the magazine. 

“Ten minutes.” 

As Mulder flipped the pages, “Are you going to breast feed?” 

“What?” Scully looked up at Mulder. He still had his eyes on the magazine. She put her hand on his and glanced up at her. “Breast feeding?” 

“Oh, I’m reading this article on how it is good for the baby.”

Before Scully could answer him, the nurse called her back. Once in the room, Mulder sat down in the chair and waited for the doctor to come in. 

The nurse asked her some questions and took her vitals. “The doctor will be in shortly.”

“Hello Dana.” The doctor walked in. “What’s going on?” 

“My partner over there thinks I’m pregnant.” 

The doctor looked across the room and saw Mulder sitting in the chair. He had his hands folded together and smiled over at her.  
“Probably because she took about ten pregnancy test and they were all positive.” Mulder finally spoke up.

“They could be false positive, right?” Scully asked as the doctor turned her attention back to her. 

“You could have a false be probably not that many. I want to get a blood draw and ultrasound, and we can go from there.” 

After the blood draw Scully and Mulder sat in the small dark room waiting for the ultrasound. The tech came in and got everything ready. 

The tech placed the condom on the end of the wand and squired gel on the end of it. “Let’s see what we got here.” The tech inserted the wand into her. “There is your baby.” 

Scully grabbed Mulder’s hand and tingled her fingers into his. He bent down and kissed her forehead. “We made that.” He whispered in her ear. Scully stared over at him. 

“Are you crying?” She asked him.

“No…well maybe.” He replied. 

“It looks like you are about six to seven weeks.” The tech said as she came moving the wand. 

Mulder mouthed to Scully, “I told you.” He grinned as he kissed her fingers.

“Your baby looks good.” The tech looked up at them both. “Let’s see if we can get a heartbeat. Sometimes, it is hard to detect one this early but there is nothing to worry about.” 

She moved the wand a little and they began to hear a heart rate. “The heart beat is 90 to 110 beats per minute which is normal.” The tech took a few pictures and took the wand out. She cleaned the wand and Scully got up from the table to get dressed. “I will take you back to your room and the doctor will be back to see you.”

After a few minutes, the doctor came back to the room. “Well, I would say you are pregnant. The blood work and the ultrasound confirmed it.” 

“I just not understand how I am pregnant at my age.” Scully answered her. 

“A miracle from God?” the doctor replied. “Pre-menopause probably. I actually have quite a few women come in here thinking they are going into menopause and end up pregnant. They don’t think they need birth control.” She handed Scully a picture of her baby. “I will see you back in four weeks, if you don’t have any more questions.” 

**

Scully placed the ultrasound picture beside the bed. She stared at it for a long time. Mulder came in and took her hand. He gave her a kiss and looked over at the picture. “I can’t believe we are having a baby.” 

Scully faced Mulder. “I still don’t understand how.” 

“Well, I know you probably don’t want to hear this, but I really think it has something to do the alien blood in your system.” 

“I already thought of that. I was just hoping it could be something else.” Scully placed her head on his shoulder. “I guess the doctor was right. Who thought we needed to be careful at our age? Come on Mulder, I was suppose to be barren. Look at everything I tried to have William.”

Mulder wrapped him arm around her shoulder. “Come on, let’s take a nap.”

Scully looked up at him. “What kind of nap do you really want to take?” 

“The kind I can hold you.” Mulder got up from the bed, so Scully could lay down. Then he came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, to hold her tight.

TBC


	2. Family Affairs part 2

Family Affairs part 2

Scully and Mulder were in the living room watching a movie a when her phone rang. She went to pick it up and saw it was her brother. 

“Hello.” Scully answered. 

Mulder mouthed. “Who is it?”

Scully raised her index finger in the air and walked up stairs. 

After a few minutes, she came back down to the kitchen. “That was Bill,” she said as she laid her phone back down. 

Mulder paused the movie, “What did he want?” 

“He is having a family dinner Saturday and wants us to come.” Scully sat back down next to him. 

“I’m sure he doesn’t want me there, so you go and have fun.” Mulder hit play on the remote. 

“I’m not going without you. Besides, why wouldn’t you go?” She turned to face him. 

“Your brother doesn’t like me.” 

“What makes you say that?” Scully took the remote from his hand and paused the movie again. 

“He thinks I’m just out to chase aliens and don’t care about you.” 

Scully took his hand into hers. “I want you to go with me.” She rubbed it gently. “Besides, if we do decide to run away I want to be able to go knowing I said goodbye.”

“I told you that it is completely up to you if you want to go. I’m with you no matter what.” He put his arms around her. 

“Then do this for me.” Scully laid her head down on his shoulder and looked up at him with sad eyes.

“Fine. What time do we have to be there?” Mulder asked as he kissed the top of her head. 

“We eat at noon.” Scully smiled at him. “Thank you.” She placed a kiss on his lips. 

***

Scully and Mulder arrived at her brother’s house. “We have to get out.” Scully glanced over at Mulder. 

“I know.” Mulder opened his car door. He met Scully in front of the car. “Maybe I need a safe word.” He said as he took her hand in his.

Scully laughed. “What?” 

“You know a safe word, so you know I’m ready to go.” 

Scully hugged his arm never letting go of his hand. “I love you, Mulder.” 

They walked up to the door. “Sunflower seeds.” He answered.

“What about them?”

“My safe word.” He looked down at her as she knocked on the door.

She giggled at his safe word. “Is that always your safe word?” she asked as the door opened. 

“You can find out later,” he whispered in her ear as she walked in first. 

“You made it.” Bill’s wife hugged her. “It’s been a long time, Dana.”

“I know. I have been busy with work.” Scully still had a hold of Mulder’s hand.

“You work too much.” Bill said as he walked up to them. 

“I was thinking about taking some time off soon.” Mulder dropped her hand, so she could hug her brother.

“Mulder.” Bill said under his breath as Bill walked up to him. 

Mulder put his hand out to shake Bill’s hand and he looked down at it. Then Bill took his hand with a hard gripe.

“Bill, nice to see you again.” Mulder glanced over at Scully. 

“Still chasing those aliens?” Bill asked. 

“Everyday.” Mulder answered. 

Scully stepped between them. “I’m hungry. When are we going to eat?”

“We were just waiting on you.” Bill lead them to the kitchen. 

Mulder walked behind Scully with a hand on the small of her back. He took a seat next to her. 

Mulder sat there watching Dana talk to her brother about old times. He couldn’t help but stare at her. After a long while Scully noticed him looking at her. She faced him. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He just sat there with a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe how she and her brother were having a good time. In a way, he hoped she didn’t want to leave. He really didn’t have family except for Scully and he wanted her to have her brother in her life even though Bill and Mulder didn’t really care for each other. 

Mulder helped Tara clean off the table when Bill walked outside and Scully followed him. 

“Bill, what’s going on?” Scully stopped next to him. 

“Tell me why him? Why Mulder?” Bill faced his sister. 

“I love him. He always had my back and I have always had his. He has supported me when I needed.” Scully leaned against the fence and looked in the house to see Mulder staring out the window. 

“But he has you believing in crazy stuff, like things that aren’t real.” 

Scully turned back to her brother. “Bill, you know I can’t talk about my work, but you wouldn’t understand what is real and what isn’t. Trust me. I have seen crazy things since I started working in the X Files department. No one would ever believe me If I told them.”

Bill took his sister’s hand. “Dana, you know I love you and I will stand by you in any way I can but I just can’t stand by and watch you make a mistake with him.” 

Scully freed her hand from his “That is too bad. We are starting a family. I wish you wouldn’t make me choose between you and him because he is what I want.” Scully turned to walk away from him.

“Wait…what did you say?” 

“I said I choose him.” 

“No, about the family.” Bill grabbed her arm.

“I’m pregnant Bill. We weren’t telling anyone right now, so I would appreciate if you wouldn’t either.”

“How can this be?” Bill stood there in disbelief. 

“I know, trust me I have gone through the denial stage.” Scully headed back to the door. 

“I hope he will stick around to help you raise this one!” Bill raised his voice. 

Scully just kept walking. As she walked in, she turned to Mulder. “I’m ready to go.” She kept walking to the front door.

Mulder glanced over at Bill’s wife, Tara. “Nice talking with you.” He quickly caught up with Scully as she reached the car. 

“What happened? You two seemed to be getting along.” Mulder grabbed Scully’s arm. 

“He is being a jerk.” She had tears falling down her cheeks.

Mulder pulled her into his embrace. “I will take care of it.” He started to pull away when Scully held him harder. 

“No, let’s just go.” Scully reached for the door handle. 

As she pulled it open, Bill came out. “Dana, wait!” He shouted. 

She turned around, “I think you said your peace.” 

Bill reached out and touched her arm. “Dana, I’m sorry. Please don’t go.”

“I don’t have anything else to say to you.” Dana went to sit down in the car.

“What did you say to her?” Mulder asked. “I really don’t appreciate you upsetting her.” Mulder got up in his face. “We may have our differences but when it comes to Dana I will take you down. Brother or not.”

“Mulder. Get in the car.” 

Mulder walked past him to walk around the car. 

“I want to know you are going to take care of her and this baby?” Bill asked Mulder. 

“Of course, I am.” Mulder stopped in his tracks. 

“You promise you are not going to run out on her like last time.” Bill stood eye to eye with Mulder.

“I’m not going anywhere. Besides, you don’t know the circumstances from the last time. It killed me to have to leave them behind.” 

Bill took his hand out for Mulder to shake it. “I hope not. I hope we can start over.”

“I would like that.” Mulder shook his hand. 

Dana, listening to conversation between them. She got out of the car and asked, “do you mean it, Bill?” 

Bill walked back to his sister. “Dana, I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I want you to be happy.” 

“I am.” Scully gave him a hug. “Thank you.” She whispered as she let go of him.

“I hope we can have a family dinner again soon.”

“I would like that.” Scully glanced over at Mulder. “We have to go.” They both turned around and got in the car. Bill waved at them as they drove off.  
Scully stared at the window with one hand rubbing her belly. 

Mulder took the other hand in his. “Tell me what he said.” 

Scully glanced over at him. “Let’s just drop it.” She turned back toward the window. “Besides, he made up with you.” She watched the trees go by. 

Mulder didn’t say another word until they got home. They went in the house and he couldn’t stand it. “Talk to me.” He snagged her arm. She looked at him and let out a sigh. “Please.” Mulder didn’t let go of her.

“You were right. He doesn’t like you. I told him we were starting a family and then he went on to tell me how you weren’t there the last time. I just couldn’t take it. He doesn’t know the reason and I don’t think he would have understood if I tried to explain it to him.”

Mulder pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry.” 

“Well, at least he wanted to start over with you.” 

“I have something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time, but I wasn’t sure if I should.” Mulder let go of Scully but kept his hands on her arms. 

“What?”

“I know why your brother doesn’t like me.” 

“Tell me, Mulder.” Scully fixed onto his eyes searching for the answer. 

“Back when you had cancer your brother wanted me to let you die in peace. He didn’t want me to try to save you. I don’t know what I would have done if you had passed away, Scully.” Mulder spun around and headed to the couch. He placed his face into his hands. 

Scully approached the couch and sat down next to him. “I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.” She pulled his hands free and his face fell forward. Scully knocked her shoulder against his until a smile formed on his lips. 

“I was scared to tell you. I didn’t want to come between you and your brother.” He lifted his head up to get a glimpse of her. 

“Mulder, Bill told me I had to choose between him and you. I chose you, that is why he was so mad.” 

“Aww, you only chose me because you are carrying my baby.” He laughed. 

“Oh really.” Scully knocked him on the shoulder again. “It had nothing to do with you having my back for so many years.” 

“Oh yeah, that too.” Mulder bumped her shoulder this time. “I know one thing for sure, you may not have wanted to be pregnant at this time in your life, but I am happy you are.”  
“You are?” Scully asked as she gave him a funny look.

“Yeah, not only do I get to be a father, but I get to be with you each step of the way during this pregnancy.” Mulder touched her stomach. “I love you and this baby. I have no intentions of leaving you and this baby.”

“I know you don’t. I love you too.” She took his hand. “Come on, let’s go to bed.” 

Mulder got up from the couch and followed her up the stairs.

TBC


	3. Family Affairs

Family Affairs part 3  
Engagement

Mulder paced back and forth only to stop occasionally to yell up the stairs. "What is taking you so long?"

"I'm trying to find something to wear that is not so tight," Scully shouted back at him. 

He let out a frustrating sigh. He checked his pocket again, making sure he didn’t lose what was in his pocket. Then he took the stairs two at a time. He entered the bedroom to see clothes thrown all over the bed. He saw Scully standing in the closet grabbing another dress. 

"What is wrong with what you have on?" He stepped up behind her. 

"It's getting tight. Not much room to grow." She looked up at him. 

"It's just dinner." 

"Why are you so ready to go?" She turned to face him. 

"I want tonight to be special. We haven't had a real date in a while." He stole a kiss. 

"Can we just stay here?" She broke the kiss.

"That is all you want to do lately." Mulder wrapped his arms around her. "Come on, you look great in this black dress." He kissed her again. 

"Are you sure? Do I look fat?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. You look great. No, you do not look fat." He took her hand and lead her out of the closet. "You are pregnant not fat." He added.

"Shoes." She replied as they reached the end of the bed. 

Mulder dropped her hand and went back to closet. He picked up a pair of black heels. Scully sat down to put the shoes on when Mulder bent in front of her and slipped the shoes on. 

"Now can we go?" He stood and reached his hand out for her to take it. 

"I guess so." Scully stood and held his hand down the stairs. "What is your hurry?" Scully asked him as he got her out to the Jeep. 

"We have a dinner reservation." Mulder put the Jeep in drive and headed to the restaurant. 

They got parked, Mulder helped Scully out of the Jeep. When Scully walked into the dining area of the restaurant, there was a small table with a candle lit in the center of the table.

The rest of the room was dimly lit with candles and soft music playing in the background. She turned to face her lover. “What is this?” 

“I told you, a date.” He held the chair out for her to sit. 

Once she took her seat, he sat down across from her. “I wanted to have a nice dinner just the two of us, with everything going on I wanted you to know how much I love you.” 

“I love you too, but this is too much.” Scully watched him shift in his seat. 

“I hope you don’t mind this place. I know Chinese is your favorite but I know the owner and he owed me a favor.” 

“No this is fine.” Scully kept her eyes on him. She could tell he was up to something. She has known him way too long to know when he has something up his sleeve. “So, what are we having?” 

Before he could answer her, the waiter brought over some bread and presto. “What will you be drinking?” The waiter asked. 

“Water.” They both answered at the same time. 

He brought the water. “For dinner the chef has prepared linguini with shrimp and creamy roasted tomatoes and for dessert chocolate buttermilk snack cakes. I hope you find it your liking.”

“Sounds great to me.” Scully replied. 

“I will have it out to you in a few minutes.” The waiter headed back into the kitchen.

Scully glanced over at Mulder. “How do you know the owner again?” 

Mulder laughed. “It’s a long story.” 

As the waiter brought out the salad, Mulder explained how he knew the owner. When they finished the salad, the waiter returned with the pasta. “Would you like cheese?” He had the grater and cheese in his hands.

“Sure.” They both agreed. 

As they began to eat, Scully watched Mulder fidget in his seat. “Tell me what is really going on here.” She finally spoke up.

“What are you talking about?” He stared into her eyes. Her deep blue gorgeous eyes. He loved her eyes. He could get lost in them. 

“I have been watching you. You look nervous.” 

Mulder laughed a nervous laugh. He took her hand into his. “Well, I do have something I wanted to ask you.” 

“Ask.” Scully sat her folk down. 

“You know I love you and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you if you will let me. I have stood by you and had your back at work and I wished I could have been there for you and William…”

Scully stopped him. “Don’t go there about William. It is in the past and we have to move forward.” 

“I know. It just still hurts.” 

Scully thought she saw a tear form in the corner of his eye. “I know but, we will find him again. I just know it.” Scully rubbed his hand.

“So, what I am saying Scully…” He paused. He was hoping she wouldn’t run off and leave him again after he asked her the question he has been wanting to ask her for so long.  
“Spit it out Mulder.” 

He got up from the table and bent down on one knee beside her. “Dang it Scully, I love you so much. Will you marry me?” He took a ring out of his pocket and held it out in front of her. 

Tears began to fall from her eyes, “Yes, I will marry you.” She gave him a kiss.

“You will?” Mulder grinned. 

“You didn’t think I would?” Scully questioned him.

“Last time we got serious you ran away.” 

“I told you, I’m tired of running.” She kissed him again. Mulder placed the ring on her finger. “It’s beautiful.” Scully stared down at it. “What do you say we get the dessert to go?”

Mulder didn’t even have to ask for a to go box. The waiter overheard her and placed the box on the table. 

“I think he read your mind.” Mulder whispered in her ear. 

Scully let out a small laugh. 

Mulder thanked the waiter and gave him a tip. He placed his hand on the small of Scully’s back as she led them out to the jeep. Mulder helped her in and shut the door. When he got in and shut his door Scully looked down at her ring again and said, “I think we should get married tonight.” She glanced over at him.

“Seriously?” He took her hand into his. “Now?”

“Yes.” She never removed her eyes off of him. “Scared?” 

“No. I just figured you want to have small ceremony with family.”

“Why? I already know how Bill feels about it.” Scully kissed his hand. 

“Ok. Then let’s do this.” 

“I will see if there are any 24 hour wedding chapels in the area.” Scully grabbed her phone and began searching. “Do you want to get married on the beach? I found one in Virginia Beach.” She looked over at him. “They have an elopement package. It includes officiant, professional wedding photographer and video.”

“Sounds great to me.” Mulder looked at the website site on her phone. “It also includes a two nights lodging and dinner.”

“Wait.” Scully glanced up.

“What?” 

“I don’t have a ring for you.” Scully took his hand again and rubbed his ring finger.

“Yeah I do.” Mulder pulled out the ring box. “I bought them at the same time.”

“So, you came prepared?” Scully giggled.

“I got them as a set.” Mulder went to put the box back in his pocket. 

Scully grabbed it out of his hands. “Let me see it.” She opened the box and saw matching wedding bands. 

“Are you going to tell me how to get to wedding chapel?” 

“Oh yeah. Here.” She turned on the GPS on her phone. 

Mulder followed the directions and they pulled up to a small building. Before they got out he took her hand, “are you sure you want to do this tonight?

“Yes. Are you trying to back out on me?” 

“No. I just want to make sure it is a wedding you want. I figured you would want a church wedding.”

“I want this Mulder. I haven’t been more sure of something before in my life. I want to marry you tonight and wake up next to you in the morning as your wife.” 

“Ok.” He opened his jeep door and got out. He came around to her side and opened the door. Scully laced her arm into his and they walked up the stairs. 

Mulder opened the door and was greeted by a lady.

“We are here to get married” Mulder said excitedly.

“Ok sir, I just need you to fill out some paperwork.” They followed the lady to a desk. 

They both signed their names and waited to be called. The officiant opened a door, “Scully-Mulder party.” 

“That’s us.” Mulder answered him. 

“Do you walk down the aisle, or do you want to stand next to him?” The man asked Scully. 

“I will just stand next to him.” 

“Then come this way.” They followed the officiant out the doors toward the beach. “The sun rise will make a beautiful wedding.”

The officiant started the ceremony just as the sun began to peek around a cloud. He got to the vows. “I’m sorry I forgot to ask if you had your own vows.” He glanced up at the both of them. 

They just looked at each other a minute. 

Mulder said, “I would like to say something.”

The officiant replied, “Go ahead.”

Mulder took her hands into his and began talking. “Dana, I have loved you from the first time I saw you. I wasn’t sure how to let you know until now. You are my best friend, my partner, my lover, and now the mother of my child. I will love you until the day I die. Thank you for taking this crazy journey with me.”

The officiant looked over at Scully.

“Mulder, I have fallenl in love with you over the last few years. Thank you for being my best friend, my partner, my lover, and giving me the chance to be a mother again. You have taken me on a crazy journey in life and I love you for it. You have protected me and had my back on more than one occasion and I thank you for it. I will love you until the day I die.”

They exchanged the rings. “You may kiss the bride.” He turned to Mulder. 

Mulder pulled her in close and laid a kiss on her. When they let go of each other, the man said, “Congratulations to you both.” 

Mulder led her down the beach back toward the waterfront hotel. 

“We don’t have any clothes to stay the night anywhere.” 

“Not a problem. I saw a Walmart down the road. We can pick up a few things in the morning.” 

Once they got to the hotel room, Mulder unlocked the door and picked up Scully.

“What are you doing?” 

“Carrying you over the threshold.” He walked in and kicked the door shut behind him. Mulder sat her down on the king size bed. “Now Mrs. Mulder what do you say we consummate this marriage.”

Scully pulled him down on her. “Sounds good to me.” She kissed him hard. 

Mulder unzipped her dress before he rolled her over to remove the fabric that was covering her body. Once he got it off, he left her exposed in her matching panties and bra. He snipped at the lace on her bra to get to her swollen nipples. Scully moaned. He licked the valley between her breast, pawed at them until he got them free from her bra. He rubbed one nipple with his thumb and flicked the other one with his tongue. Another moan escaped Sully’s lips, as she shifted under him. “Mulder.” She breathed. 

“Mmm…” He mumbled. 

“I want you naked.” Scully ran her hands up on his chest and braced them between them. “Now.” 

Mulder smiled down at her before he climbed off of the bed. He shed his clothes before he made his way back to her on the bed. He removed her panties with one swift yank. He rubbed her swollen lips with his fingers, circling her clit with his thumb. His shaft bumped against her. She raised her hips to rub against the head of his package. He took his large package and teased her by rubbing it against her sweet spot. Scully groaned. 

“Now. Mulder.” She purred into his ear. 

His warm breath hit her neck as he kissed along her juguler. “Not yet.” 

She reached down to his package and softly ran her fingers over his balls before moving up his shaft to the head. She stroked the head roughly, Mulder moaned as she got his attention. 

“Okay, you win.” He whispered. 

“I always do.” She giggled. 

Mulder entered her wet spot sliding in slowly. Scully lifted her hips again spreading her legs to allow him to fit perfectly inside of her. When he began to thrust faster, Scully dug her nails into his back. They both breathed heavy as they both began to climax. Scully wrapped her legs around him holding him there as he finished. His last thrust cause him to fall on her. She relaxed against the bed but not letting go of him. 

He raised his head to look at her when she kissed his lips. She ran her fingers through his hair. “My turn.” She mumbled as she flipped him over. He stared into her eyes as she took control.

**

Scully woke up the next morning to find her husband gone. “Mulder!” She called out, hoping he was just in the other room. She got out bed in search of him. When she didn’t find him, she headed into the bathroom to wash her face. 

She heard the door open and close. “Mulder.” She yelled out again.

“I’m here.” He brought in their dessert from the night before and two cups of hot coffee. “I thought you might be hungry and need some coffee.” 

“Oh, thank you.” She grabbed a cup from his hands. 

“I know you are cutting back on your caffeine intake, but I figured today was a special occasion.” He winked at her. 

“Thank you again.” She headed back to the bathroom. “What do you want to do today?” She asked Mulder from the doorway.

“I thought we could go get some clothes and look around. Just relax.” Mulder stepped into the bathroom. “We both need the rest after everything we have gone through.” 

“You can say that again.” Scully stepped out of the bathroom in search of her dress she was wearing last night. 

Mulder snagged his keys off the dresser. Scully got her dress on and picked up the ring box off the floor. “Here.” She tossed it to him.

As Mulder caught the box in his hands, Scully said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah.”

“How long have you had the rings?” Scully eyed him waiting on answer. She thought she already knew the answer, though.

“I don’t know. Not too long.” He replied. 

Scully walked up to him. “Are you sure that is your answer?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Mulder stared into those blues eyes again. “How did you know I have had it awhile?”

“I saw the name of the jewelry store on the box. That store has been out of business for a few years now.”

“Okay, I have had it for a long while. Last time I got the nerve to ask you, you left me.” Mulder took her hands into his. “That is why I was so nervous to ask you.”

Scully gave him a hug. “I’m sorry Mulder. I’m sorry I broke your heart.” She embraced him. 

Mulder gave her a kiss. “Well, it’s in the past now and I have you as my wife.” 

Scully broke the kiss. “Let’s get going so we can come back to relaxing.” They headed out the door.

Two days later

They were headed home from their honeymoon. Scully plugged her phone in to charge when it went off, it was Skinner. “Scully.” She answered.

“Where have you been? I have been calling for two days!” Skinner shouted on the other end.

“I have been out of town.” Scully threw one hand up in the air. 

Mulder mouthed, “Wow. He is mad!” 

“And where in the hell is Mulder?! I haven’t been able to reach him either.” Skinner kept yelling into the phone.

“Sir.” Scully tried to interrupt him. “Sir!” She finally shouted into the phone. 

“What?” Skinner finally stopped yelling long enough to listen to her.

Scully stated. “Mulder and I have been out of town. We are headed back in to town today. What do you need?”

“I need you two to get your asses in my office ASAP.” 

“It will have to be in the morning. We are still a long way out.”

“You two better not be on an unofficial case.” 

“We are not.” Scully glanced over at her husband and smiled. “You are cutting out sir. Got to go.” Scully quickly hung up the phone before he could say anything else. 

“What does he want?” Mulder asked as she placed the phone down.

“He wants to see us in his office ASAP.” 

“Wonder what all that is about?” Mulder stayed focused on the road ahead of him.

“I guess we will find out tomorrow.” Scully grabbed her husband’s hand. 

A few hours later, they arrived back to their house. Mulder grabbed the bag from the back seat and they headed up the stairs. He unlocked the door and Scully starting to go in. Mulder snagged her arm, “Wait.” He threw the bag in the house and picked her up. 

“You already carried me over the threshold.” Scully replied as he stepped over the door frame. 

“Well that wasn’t our home.” He kicked the door shut with his foot. 

“You can set me down now.” 

“Nope, carrying you to the bedroom.” Mulder walked up the stairs and sat her down on their bed.

“So, Mr. Mulder what do want to do tonight now that you have me on the bed?” She glanced at him with those sexy blue eyes.

“I can think of a couple of things.” He shed his shirt and threw it over his shoulder. 

Scully licked her lips as he made his way toward her. He pushed her down on the bed and he began kissing her. 

**

Skinner’s office   
8 am

Skinner opened the door to find the two agents jump up from the black couch. 

“In my office now!” He shouted. 

They quickly made their way in there. They stood in front of their boss. 

“Nice to have you back.” Mulder spoke up. 

“I see you are feeling better.” Scully replied. The two agents looked over at each other. 

“I’m surprised you are back to work already.” Mulder spat out.

“Enough of the chit chat.” Skinner took a seat behind his desk. “Sit.”

They glimpsed over at each other again, before they took their seats. 

“I need to know where the two of you have been for the last two days.” 

“Why sir?” Scully asked as she turned to her partner then back to her boss.

“I know the two of you have been out investigating some crazy theory of Agent Mulder’s.”

“No sir, we haven’t.” Scully quickly answered.

“Then explain where you have been.” Skinner folded his arms at his chest.

Mulder spoke up, “You really want to know the truth.” He looked over at his spouse. Scully nodded her head yes.

“Well…” Skinner waited.

“We have been in Virginia Beach. We got married.” Mulder answered him. They both raised their left hands to show him their wedding rings.

“What?” Skinner looked shocked. 

“There is more…” Scully started. “…I’m pregnant.” She watched as the facial expression changed from shocked to are you serious. “We wanted to tell you before now but you were in the hospital recovering.”

“How can this be?” Skinner shook his head. “I know a lot has happened since you were on the pier. You lost William.” 

“And we are still picking up the pieces from that.” Mulder stood from his chair. 

Scully stood up next to him. “Mulder.” She whispered as she took his arm. 

He turned to Scully, placing his hands on her arms. “I know we haven’t talked this over but I’m ready to quit the FBI. I just want to focus on you and this baby.”

“Oh Mulder, I want the same thing.” Scully had a tear about to fall from one eye. She caught it with a finger and wiped it away. Mulder pulled her into an embrace. 

“Are you two finished now?” Skinner stood from his chair. 

Scully took a deep breath in as Mulder let go of her. “I guess this means we quit.” Mulder answered Skinner. They laid their badges and weapons down on his desk. 

“What do you mean you two quit?” Skinner came around the corner of his desk. 

Mulder faced his old friend. “We have been through a lot the last couple of months. I just realized there is more out there than this job. I want to make my wife happy and raise our baby. I’m not getting any younger and being there for them is all I want.” Mulder took Scully’s hand as he talked to his boss. 

“I understand.” Skinner paced back toward his desk. “I wish I had a family I could leave the FBI for.” He dropped his arms down his sides as he turned on his heels. “I just don’t have the nerves to do it.” 

“You can sir.” Scully reached out to him. 

Skinner hugged Scully. “I’m happy for you.” He let go of her and shook Mulder’s hand. “And you.” He smiled. “I guess I need to get the paperwork in for your retirement.” 

“Thank you.” Mulder patted Skinner on the shoulder as the two agents walked out of his office.

Mulder turned to Scully, “We should tell Bill we got married.”

“Yeah. I don’t want him to hear from someone else.” 

“Why don’t you invite them over to the house and I will grill steaks?” 

“Sounds good.” Scully took her phone out and began dialing her brother’s number.

“Hello.” 

“Bill.” Scully put him on speaker. 

“Hey Dana.”

“Mulder and I wanted to know if you and the family wanted to come over one evening or even Saturday for dinner. Mulder is going to grill steaks.”

“Yeah, sure. Let me talk to Tara and see what night would be good. Can I call you back in a few minutes?” 

“Sure.” She disconnected the call. 

“If he calls back before we leave town we can stop by and get the food.” Mulder took her hand. He loved to hold her hand, her tiny fingers. Her skin so soft. He was getting lost in his thought of her again when Scully’s phone went off.

“Hey Bill.” She answered. 

“Saturday should be fine if it is good for you.” 

“Sounds great. See you then.” Scully hung up the phone again. She sat her phone down in the cup holder and faced her partner. “Mulder, I have been thinking.”

“About what?” He kept his eyes focused on the road. 

“I don’t want to fake our deaths anymore.” She stared over at him. “I want this baby to have a family. Bill is all I have left, besides you.” 

“I didn’t want to say anything, but I am glad you decided not to. I want this baby to have a family also, even if it is Bill,” Mulder joked. 

**

When they got home, Mulder took Scully by the hand again. “Come here. I want to show you something.” He led her up the stairs to the bedroom next to theirs. “I was thinking we should make this room the nursery. What do you think?”

Scully walked around it. “I don’t know.” She came back toward him. “I don’t like the idea of the baby being in a different room from us. What if someone breaks in?” 

“Trust me if someone breaks in we will get to this baby quicker than they can. Besides, I figured the baby is going to be in our room for a few weeks anyway.” 

“True.” 

“I thought I should start doing some painting in here and get it ready by the time the baby gets here. I also picked out some cribs and other furniture.” Mulder picked up some magazines and handed them to her. “Let me know if there is anything in there you like.” He stood over her shoulder as she flipped through the pages. 

“Wow. You have been busy.” She glanced up at him. 

“I told you I was all in.” He smiled down at her. 

**

Saturday. Mid-morning

While they waited on the Bill and Tara to arrive, Mulder was up in the nursery putting together the crib that arrived the day before. Scully was downstairs in the kitchen doing the final preparations on the food when she heard cussing coming from the nursery. She headed up there to see what had Mulder so upset. She leaned against the door frame smiling. “What is wrong?”

He turned to see her grinning. “I can’t get the damn thing to fit together.” 

Scully walked in and picked up the directions off the floor. “You have this piece upside down.” She pointed to the picture on the paper. 

Mulder huffed. “You want to try it?” He handed her the screw driver and the crib piece. He took a few steps back. 

Scully accepted the items. She turned the crib part around and got it put together. Mulder stood behind her with his hands on his head.

“I tried turning it around.” Mulder shook his head. 

Scully gave him a kiss. “I guess I just have the right touch.” 

“You can finish putting it together.” Mulder kissed the top of her head. 

They heard a knock on the door, so they headed back down the stairs. Scully opened the door and greeted her sister-in-law first. 

“Hello, stranger.” Tara gave Scully a hug.

After they visited a few minutes, they fixed their plates and enjoyed their meal. Scully spoke up, “We called you over here for some news.” 

Bill sat his napkin down. “I figured you had a reason for having us over.”

“Mulder and I got married last weekend.” Scully was so excited. 

“Congratulations.” Tara jumped up and gave Scully another hug.

“Welcome to the family.” Bill said less excited. 

Matthew ran over to hug his aunt Dana. He shook Mulder’s hand, “Congrats to you both.” 

Bill spoke up again. “I’m not surprised after the news we got a few weeks ago.” 

Scully gave her brother a look before she said, “I thought we settled this then.” 

Bill got up from his chair and walked over to his sister. He gave her a hug. “Congratulations. I mean it.” 

“Thank you, Bill.” Scully whispered in his ear. 

“I’m not really surprised though. I just figured the marriage would have happened long before now.” Bill let go of his sister and glanced over at Mulder. 

Scully grabbed the dishes off the table and began placing them in the sink. She just let the silence fill the room.

“Let me help you, aunt Dana.” Matthew broke the silence and began helping her. 

“Thank you sweetie.” Scully smiled over at him. 

“Dad is just being dad.” Matthew brought more dishes to the counter.

She walked back to the table to pick up some dishes when she went down on her knees. “Mulder!” She screamed out. Mulder got there before she hit the floor and laid her down. She began having another seizure. She hasn’t had one since a few days after Mulder saw their son fall in the water off the pier. 

Bill snatched his phone from his pocket. He began dialing. 

“No.” Mulder held his hand out to Bill. “Hang up!” He yelled. 

“My sister’s life could be in danger.” Bill shouted back at him. 

“She is fine. It will be over in a minute.” Mulder held Scully’s head still as he knelt beside her. 

After a few minutes, Scully opened her eyes to see Mulder hovering over her. “William?” Mulder stared down at her. Scully got up from the floor slowly. “He is safe for now.” She turned to Mulder.

“Wait…what just happened?” Bill knelt down beside them. “What is going on?”

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” She glanced over to her brother. Mulder helped Scully to her feet.

“Dana, tell me what is going on?” Bill demanded. 

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Scully answered Bill. Mulder kept his hold on her. He knew she was weak sometimes after a seizure. 

“Try me.” 

“I told you I have seen things that nobody would believe.” 

“Please Dana. I want to know what is going on.” Bill was concerned for her.

Scully looked up at Mulder and back to her brother. “Sit down.” She told her brother. Tara and Matthew just stood there. They didn’t know what to say or do. 

“I will try to explain it to you.” Mulder helped Scully to the chair where she sat down across from her brother. 

“You said William, as in your son?” Bill asked.

“Yeah William and I share…how can I put this…visions.” 

“How?” Bill was trying to wrap his mind around what his sister was explaining to him.

“I don’t know how. They just started a few months ago. At first, I thought I was going crazy. It started out as a few seizures then sometimes it is in dreams. It is like he is trying to connect to me. Then sometimes I found myself reaching out to him in a dream.” 

Bill stood from his seat and paced around. “This sounds crazy.”

“I told you it would.” Scully watched her brother pace in circles.

Bill stopped after a few minutes and looked over at Mulder. “And I suppose you believe her?” 

“Of course.” Mulder took her hand into his and rubbed it lightly.

“I suppose Mulder could have put this in your head?” Bill rubbed the back of his neck.

“No. I’m telling you the truth.” Scully stood from her seat and walked over to Bill. 

“Well, I believe her.” Tara spoke up.

“Me too.” Matthew stood and hugged his aunt. 

“All of you have lost your minds!” Bill turned on his heels and headed out the door.

Scully rubbed the back of her neck and looked over at Mulder. She headed out the door after Bill. “Bill, wait.” Scully caught up with him on the stairs of the porch.   
He faced her but didn’t say a word. 

“Listen to me.” Scully grabbed his arm. 

“Dana, it’s not that I don’t believe you, it’s just hard for me to accept.”

“How do you think I feel? I was fine working at the X Files and then, all of a sudden I started having a few seizures here and there. I didn’t know what was wrong with me. Nothing made sense until I began piecing it all together. I knew it had to be William. He began sending me places on a case and I got to see him.”

“I’m happy for you, Dana. I’m glad you got to see your son.” Bill sat down on the first step.

“Well, it hurts me that I can’t hold him or take care of him now.” Scully took a seat next to her brother. 

Bill looked up at her and saw a couple of tears falling down her cheek.

“At least, you get to see your son every day.” Dana spoke softly. “Mine is on the run because the people I worked for want him dead.” 

Bill wrapped his arm around his sister and pulled in her in close for a hug. She wept on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry this is happening to you.” He rubbed his hand down her shoulder to her arm. “I’m sorry I’m such an asshole also.” 

Dana laughed softly. She raised her head up from his shoulder and wiped her tears. Bill began to laugh when her saw her smile. “Tell me why they want him dead?” 

“I was told he carries a cure to a disease.” She didn’t really want to tell Bill her son is part alien, and the real reason they want him. She didn’t think he could handle the truth.   
“That doesn’t sound too bad.” 

“In order for them to get the cure they have to kill him.” Scully stared out into the yard. 

“Come on, I bet they think we killed each other out here.” Bill stood from the step and held his hand out for Scully to take it. He helped her to her feet and put his arm around her. “I will try to be more supportive.” 

They walked back in the house to find the other three people watching them. “What?” Bill asked. 

“You act like you haven’t seen two siblings fight before?” Dana walked passed them. 

“In fact, we have seen the two of you fight a lot lately.” Mulder pulled Scully close to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“So, the two of you are good?” Tara glanced at the both of them. 

“Yes.” They spoke in unison. 

 

TBC


	4. Family Affairs

Family Affairs part 4

Scully woke to the sound of someone moving around in the house. When she opened her eyes, she saw William standing over her. 

“William!” Scully sat up in the bed. “You scared me!” Scully panted.

William knelled down beside her. “Mom, I came to let you know I am fine and don’t come searching for me.” 

“Your father and I can protect you. Please let us.” Scully had to choke back the tears.

“Mom, you have to protect my little sister and you can’t do that if you are searching for me.” William walked to end of the bed. 

Scully jumped up and reached out for him. William had his back to her. “William, please let us bring you home.” Scully had a hold of his arm. 

“Mom they will never let me go. They know what I am, and they will kill who gets in their way.” William never faced her. “Please let me go.” He kept his back to her because he lost one set of parents and he wasn’t ready to loss another one.

Tears fell from her eyes down her face. “I don’t want to lose you again.” 

“I will give you updates from time to time. If you don’t hear from me in awhile I want you to know I’m fine. I just want you to stay focused on my baby sister.” 

Scully watched him run out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She chased after him to find him nowhere in sight. 

“William!” Scully called out. Mulder touched her arm and she woke up to his touch. She sat up in bed, crying. Mulder sat up next to her and pulled her up in his arms. He held her tight. “He was here. I saw him.” Scully cried into Mulder’s chest.

Mulder never said a word he just held her as tight as he could. He wiped the hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead as he rocked back and forth. “Tell me what he said that has you so upset.” He finally spoke. 

“He told me to let him go. We should not try find him. We might end up dead.” Scully turned to face Mulder. “He called me mom.” She smiled. 

Mulder smiled back at her. “Did he say anything else about not wanting us to find him?”

“He said he wants me to take care of his baby sister.” Scully rubbed her growing tummy. “How does he know the baby is a girl? We don’t even know yet.” Scully stared up at her husband again.

“I don’t know, he has a special connection to you that I don’t understand.” Mulder placed his hands on her belly. 

Scully laid back down on the bed with Mulder holding her. She fell back asleep hoping to see her son again.

**

Couple of Nights later

Mulder’s phone rang in the middle of the night. Scully rolled over and bumped him. 

“Your phone.” She said as she punched him again. She just wanted the noise to stop. She hadn’t been sleeping well the last few nights and she finally got to sleep when his phone rang. 

Mulder reached for it knocking the phone off the table. “Damn.” He mumbled as he fell off the bed searching for it. When he finally found the phone, it stopped ringing. He sat his phone back on the table. He rolled back over to snuggle with Scully when the phone began to ring again. He grabbed it this time and answered, “Mulder.” 

“Mulder, it’s Amy.” The female voice said on the other end.

“Oh, hey Amy.” He sat up in the bed. 

Scully’s eyes popped opened like she hadn’t been asleep all night. She remembered the last time Mulder introduced her to his old flame Amy. She kept flirting with him the whole time she was around them. Amy was worse than Diana Fowley in Scully’s book. 

“What is it?” Mulder asked as he climbed out of bed. He didn’t even look toward Scully. He headed down the stairs to the living room. 

“I need you to help me with a case.” 

“Amy, I don’t do that anymore. I’m retired.” 

“I heard but I really need you to look at this case for me.” 

“Ok but can it wait until daylight?” 

“Um yeah. Sorry I didn’t realize how late it is. I have been working on it all night and I guess time got away from me.” She said on the other end. “I will call you later to set up a time.” 

“Ok.” Mulder hung up his phone and headed back to the bedroom. When he entered the room, he saw Scully sitting up in the bed. “Who was that?” She asked. She knew who it was, but she wanted to see if Mulder would tell her the truth. 

“Amy.” He climbed back in the bed. 

“What did she want at this hour?” Scully sounded jealous.

“She wanted me to look at a case for her.” 

Mulder laid back down and pulled Scully down next to him. He knew she was jealous. 

“What did you tell her?” Scully asked as she pulled away from his hold to look into his eyes. 

“I told her I would but not right now because it is late.” 

Scully huffed. “She has something up her sleeve. I just know it.” 

Mulder pulled her into his chest. “I’m sure it is just a case.” He wrapped his arms around her. “Besides, you are the one I’m with.” He kissed the top of her head. 

“Why did you go downstairs to take her call?” Scully hissed.

“You finally got some sleep and I didn’t want to wake you.” He rubbed his hands down her back. “Now can we get some sleep?”

***

The next morning Scully got up and got dressed. “What time are you meeting Amy?” She glanced over at him. 

“I don’t know. She said she would call.” Mulder watched Scully come out of the closet fully dressed except for her shoes. “You still meeting Tara?” 

“Yes.” Scully sat down on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on. “I don’t like you meeting her without me.” She turned to face Mulder. 

“It will be okay. I will look at the case and leave.” 

“What if the case is you?” Scully raised an eyebrow. 

Mulder laughed. 

“It’s not funny!” Scully puffed up.

Mulder sat behind Scully on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her small swollen belly. He placed his chin on her shoulder. “You are so cute when you are jealous.” He kissed her neck. 

“I’m even cuter when I kick her ass for laying a hand on you.” Scully placed her hand on top of his as she looked up at him.

“Now that is not good for the baby.” Mulder kissed her lips. “I love you so much I wouldn’t let her come between us.”

“Pregnant or not the bitch will go down.” 

Mulder smiled as their foreheads touched. “You are going to be late meeting Tara.” 

Scully got up from the bed. She faced her lover. “Don’t let that bitch touch what is mine.” She demanded.

Mulder laughed again. “I won’t.” He walked her out to the car and watched as she drove off.

***

Mulder went back upstairs and got dressed. He heard a knock at the door and took the stairs two at a time until he got to the bottom one and opened the door. He saw Amy standing there.

“I thought you were going to call.” He stood there in the door frame. 

“I was but I had to come out this way, so I thought I would surprise you.” She stood there staring at him. “Are you going to invite me in?” 

“Oh yeah, sure.” Mulder stepped out of the way. “What is this case about that you want me to look at?” Amy walked in the living room. She noticed there was obviously a woman’s touch in his house. 

“I didn’t really have a case. I just wanted to see you.” She turned on her heels and faced him. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Mulder took a step back. “I think you should go.” He opened the front door. 

“Come on Fox. I missed you.” She moved in like a cat going to pounce on its prey. “I wanted to see how retirement was treating you.” 

“Fine. Now go!” He pointed toward the door. 

Amy placed each hand on his shoulders. “I heard you were living with Scully.” 

“Yes. We are married.” 

Amy moved in closer to where there wasn’t an inch between them. Mulder leaned as far as he could against the wall. “Amy. You really need to go before Scully comes back.”

“She is your wife and you still call her Scully?” Her lips were inches away.

“Yes.” 

She went to kiss him, and he turned his head. Mulder pushed her away. Then stepped forward to get away from her. 

“Come on what do you say we have one last fling like we used to? We can pretend we are at the academy again.”

“No.” Mulder told her again. “I told you I am with Scully and I am faithful to her.” He walked away and she followed him toward the couch. “I’m not going to mess up my marriage.” 

Amy grabbed his arm and spun him around. “Come on, I can satisfy you better than she can.” She moved in to kiss him again. 

Scully was pulling up to the house and saw a car she didn’t recognized. “That bitch!” She parked the car and slammed the door shut and headed up the stairs of the porch. The front door was open and Scully saw Amy’s paws on her man. 

Mulder shoved her away again. “I told you I love Scully. Please leave.” 

“You heard him.” Scully made her way to them. She grabbed Amy by the arm and jerked her away from Mulder.

“Come on, Dana. I have known Fox longer than anyone. I know what he likes in a lover.”

Scully lunged toward her and grabbed her hair and began pulling it. Mulder tried to step between them. “Scully let go.” He tried to calm his wife. When Scully finally let loose of Amy’s hair, Mulder grabbed Scully from behind to get her away from Amy. 

Amy looked down and saw Scully’s baby bump. “You’re pregnant?” She sounded shocked.

“Yes.” Scully huffed as Mulder kept the two women separated. 

“I’m sorry.” Amy hung her head and walked to the door. “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have…”

“Whoa, wait.” Mulder snatched Amy’s arm while he kept his hold on Scully. “You wouldn’t have what?” 

Scully freed herself from Mulder’s hold and stepped between them. “Then you better speak the truth or…”

“Someone sent me out here to break you two up. He never said you were married or pregnant.” 

“He who?” Mulder asked as he stepped in front of the door to block her from leaving.

“James.” She answered. 

“Of course, that makes sense.” Mulder paced in front of the door. 

“Who is James?” Scully asked as she faced the woman before her. 

“He has tried to destroy me ever since I beat him in the academy.” Mulder informed Scully.

“I’m not sure why he wanted me to do this. He had me call and told me to do this.” Amy answered Scully. “I have to go.” Amy headed out the door nervously. 

Scully turned to her husband, “I told you there was not a case.” 

Mulder put his arm around her shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be with Tara?” 

“I got down the road and she called me. She had to reschedule, and it was a good thing. I got here just in time. There is no telling what she would have done to you.” 

Mulder laughed. “I told you, I’m with you and our child. Nothing will come between us.”

“I bet this is not over.” Scully walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. 

“I know it’s not.” He knew James way too well. 

**

One Week Later

Mulder had a big grin on his face. “You look like the cat that ate the canary.” Scully said as she glanced over at him.

“Aren’t you excited?” He asked as he grabbed her hand.

“Yes, but apparently not as excited as you.” Scully laughed.

The tech called them back and they entered the same small dark room as they were in for the first ultrasound. Scully got up on the table and the tech put a towel on her belly pulling her pants down. Mulder stood beside the bed holding her hand. The tech got everything ready and turned to the couple. “Ready to look at your baby?” 

“Yes.” Mulder fidgeted.

“This is going to be cold.” The tech squirted the gel on her belly. She moved the wand over her lower abdomen. The baby was kicking around. “The spine looks good, there is the heart.” The tech pointed out things on the ultrasound. “Do you want to know the sex of your baby?” 

“Yes.” Mulder answered the tech anxiously.

“Okay.” She moved the wand around. “It’s a girl.” The tech placed an arrow on a picture next to a pair of lips. “Everything looks great. Your baby is growing to scale.”

They looked at each other. “William was right.” Scully whispered in his ear.

The tech removed the gel. She handed them some pictures and a disk of the ultrasound. “Are you supposed to be seeing the doctor today?” She asked Scully.

“Yes.” 

She brought them out of the room and showed them to a waiting room. After a few minutes a nurse called Scully back to a room. She took her vitals and waited for the doctor to enter. 

“Are you going to call Tara when we leave?” Mulder stood by Scully while she sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Yes. Why?” 

“See if they want to meet us for an early dinner and we can give them the news.” 

Before Scully could answer him, the doctor walked in. Mulder strolled over to a chair and pulled out his phone. Mulder sent a text.

“Everything looks great. You are right on time.”

“That’s wonderful.” Scully watched Mulder place his phone back in his pocket. 

“I’m just worried about you weight. You are not gaining very much. Are you eating?”

“Yes. I have just been watching what I eat. Since I’m in high risk pregnancy I am being careful with everything.” 

“Now if you want something sweet I want you to have it. Your glucose test was fine.”

“I do.” She glanced over at Mulder. 

“She eats her chocolate trust me.” Mulder piped up.

“I want you to gain two pounds by your next visit.” The doctor was face to face with Scully. “You can still eat healthy I just want you to gain a little more weight. I just wish more of my patients were as good on the weight as you. Most of them think they are eating for two and get carried away.” 

“Okay, I will.” 

“The baby doesn’t start gaining that much until closer to due date so I’m not that worried I just want a little more weight on you.” 

“I will get her to eat more.” Mulder spoke up.

“See you in four weeks and watch your blood pressure.” The doctor opened the door and they followed her out. 

**

They met Tara and Bill for an early dinner. When they walked in Tara was shifting in her seat. They got settled and Tara couldn’t wait. “Tell me what you are having?”

“A girl. You want to see the pictures?” Scully answered. 

“Of course, I do.” Tara grabbed the pictures from Scully’s hand. She turned to Bill, “look at this profile picture. Remember Matthew’s ultrasound pictures.” Bill didn’t answer her just looked over the pictures. “Everything else is going good?” Tara turned her attention back to Scully.

“Yes. She wants me to gain a couple more pounds by my next visit.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt you to gain little. You are not very big.” Tara joked. “I was huge.” 

“Yes, you were.” Bill smiled over at his wife.

Tara jabbed him on the shoulder.

“Ouch.” Bill glanced at his wife.

Mulder laughed because he knew Scully would have done the same to him if he said that to her. While they were eating Scully’s phone rang, she saw it was Skinner. “I have to take this.” She excused herself from the table. 

After a few minutes, she returned. Mulder leaned over next to her. “Who was that?”

“Skinner.” 

“What did he want?” Mulder asked her.

“I asked him to get a file for me. I told him we could meet him after we are done here.” 

Mulder smiled at her and turned his attention back to the couple in front of them. 

**

Mulder drove up to Skinner’s apartment parking deck. Skinner was waiting for them when they pulled up. When Mulder parked Skinner got in the back seat. He handed a file to Scully. She opened it up and glanced through it. “Thanks, this is what I was looking for.” 

Skinner looked over her shoulder. “Can you explain to me what is in that file?”

“It is a file about me.” Scully flipped through the pages. Then glanced back to Skinner. “Thank you.” She closed the folder. 

“That is all you are going to tell me, after I stole this file for you?” Skinner leaned back in the seat rubbing his face with his hands. 

“Congratulations on stealing something from the FBI sir.” Mulder laughed. 

Skinner glared over at him. 

“The file shows that when Smoking Man and his goons stole my eggs they didn’t harvest all of them.” Scully turned back to look at the man in the back seat. “So that may be the reason I have been able to conceive.” 

Skinner looked around the parking deck, then down at his watch. “I better get going.” Before they could answer the bald man, he had slipped out the back seat and shut the door. When he got to the elevator he turned back to see if anyone was watching.

“What has gotten into him?” Scully watched him as the elevator doors closed and he disappeared. 

“Maybe he is worried about someone catching him for taking that file.” Mulder laughed as he put the jeep in drive and headed home. 

**

Scully sat on the couch and studied the file. Mulder sat down beside her glancing over her shoulder. “There is more to that file. Tell me what it says.” 

Scully looked up, “according to this, they took my DNA and mixed it will alien DNA. This is why William is what he is.” Tears fell from her cheek. Mulder embraced her. “Why did he have to experiment on us?” 

“Smoking Man was just an evil man.” Mulder rubbed his hands up and down her arm. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to cry so much. It’s these damn hormones.” Scully wiped her eyes. 

Mulder kissed her forehead. He poked her on the side to make her laugh. 

She bumped his arm with her arm. “There is more to this file.” 

“Tell me.” 

“I think we can find a way to make William normal. I have a friend I could send this information too. I believe we can make a vaccine to cure him. Then he can live a normal life for the first time.” 

“What do we have to do?” 

“Blood sample is a start.” Scully shut the folder and sat it down on the table next to the couch. 

“We have to find him first.” 

“I might be able to help with that.” Scully laced her fingers into Mulder’s. 

“I don’t want you to have another seizure.” Mulder squeezed her hand.

“When I reach out to him it is always in a dream, when he reaches out to me it is a seizure. I will be fine.” Scully was trying to convince him. 

“Only if I can stay with you, I want to be there in case you do seize.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Scully rubbed his hand with other hand. 

**

Later that night when they went to bed, Mulder wrapped his arms around her like he always does.

Scully placed her hand on his as he laid his hand on her belly. He could feel the baby kick as she drifted off to sleep. Mulder stayed awake as long as he could, watching her sleep.

**“William.” Scully called out as she searched for him. She walked through a dark room calling for her son.**

**“Mom?” William came around the corner. “What are you doing here?”**

**“I came to find you. I think I know how to fix the problem of the men chasing you.”**

**“How?” He came closer to her.**

**“I need a sample of your blood. I have a friend that can help us.”**

**“I don’t understand.” He reached out and touched her arm. “How can this help?”**

**“I have the research that may work to keep your alien side at bay.” Scully touched his hand with hers. “You could be like a normal human being, if that is what you want.”**

**“Well, I would like to know my baby sister.” William smiled at her, “and I did lose my other parents. It would be nice to get to know my birth parents.”**

The baby began moving and ended up in her ribs. Scully sat up in the bed. Mulder jumped as she moved. Scully pushed on her side trying to get the baby to move. 

“Did you see him?” Mulder asked as he rubbed on her upper back. 

“Yes. I don’t know for sure if he is coming. The baby woke me up.” Scully got up from the bed. She walked around a few minutes before heading to the bathroom.

Mulder moved to the edge of the bed waiting on her to return. “Did he seem interested?” 

Scully made her way back to the bed. “Yes. He said he would like to know us better.” 

**

Three days later, there was a knock at the door. They looked over at each other. They both reached for their guns. Mulder headed down the stairs first with Scully close behind him. He looked out the peek hole on the door. He let out a breath of relief when he saw who was on the other side of the door. Mulder opened the door. 

“William!” Scully pulled him into her embrace. 

“Tell me more about the research you found.” 

Mulder shut the door and hugged his son. When they let go of him, he saw the guns they were holding.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“Anytime someone knocks at our door late at night it is usually not a good sign.” Mulder walked over to the end table and sat his gun down. 

“I’m just glad you came.” Scully followed Mulder over to the table. 

“Can we talk more about it in the morning?” Mulder asked.

“Only if I can get something to eat, I’m starving.” William said as he walked toward the kitchen. 

“Sure. Help yourself.” Mulder answered him.

“You can stay in the baby’s room. We have a futon. I can get a pillow and blankets.” Scully grabbed her gun and headed back upstairs. 

“I can’t stay too long.” William said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

“I hope you can stay a few days.” Mulder sat down across from him at the table. 

After William ate, Mulder showed him to the nursery. Scully had the futon made up for him. They both said goodnight and they went to their bedroom. 

William walked around the nursery before he laid down on the futon. He laid awake imagining Scully caring for him when he was a baby. He couldn’t sleep so he gathered his pillow and blanket and went to their room. He sat down next to her side of the bed. He rested his head on the pillow and pulled the blanket up around him as he fell asleep.   
Scully shifted on the bed and felt something next to the head of the bed. She leaned up and reached out to feel William’s head. 

“William?” She whispered. 

He raised up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “What is it?” 

“Why are you sitting on the floor next to the bed?” 

“I couldn’t sleep in the nursery. All I could think of was you caring for me when I was a baby.” He sat up on the floor. “And how you must have felt when you had to give me up.”   
Sully touched his cheek. “Let’s go downstairs.” 

William got up from the floor. Scully sat up on the bed. William helped her off the bed and they headed downstairs. Mulder rolled over in the bed. “Is everything ok?” 

“Yeah. I’m going downstairs with William.” Scully waddled back over toward him and kissed his cheek. 

They sat down on the couch and talked about when he was a baby. The baby started to kick. Scully pushed on her tummy to feel her daughter moving inside of her. William looked over at her. 

“Do you want to feel?” Scully asked him. 

He shook his head yes. Scully took his hand and placed it on her belly. “Wow.” He smiled. “That’s my sister?” he asked, shocked. 

“Yeah.” They talked some more into the early morning hours. Mulder came down the stairs and saw his wife and son asleep on the couch. William had his head rested on Scully’s shoulder. Scully had her hands resting on her belly. Mulder walked past them and started the coffee. Scully began to shift as she smelled the coffee brewing. 

“What time is it?” She yawned. 

“Eight am.” Mulder sat down in a chair next to her on the couch. “What time did you fall asleep?”

“Five.” Scully moved on the couch and William shifted to the other side of the couch. “We had a nice talk.” 

Mulder stood and held out his hand to help her up. She looked up at him and smiled. “Thanks.” She said as she quickly walked to the bathroom. Mulder grinned and shook his head before he headed back to the kitchen. He poured two cups of coffee and waited on her to return. He handed her the cup as she sat down at the table. 

“What did y’all talk about?” Mulder asked as he took a sip from the cup. 

“He wanted to know what it was like to give him up.” Scully sat her cup down. Mulder reached out and touched her hand. 

William moved on the couch. He yawned as he sat up. “What time is it?” 

“Eight thirty.” Mulder answered him. William turned to face them. “You want some coffee?” Mulder asked him.

William got up from the couch and came into the kitchen. “Sure.” 

Mulder got up to get him a cup. After they had some coffee and visited for a while. William turned to his mother. “When can we meet up with you friend that can help us?” 

“I talked to him yesterday before you got here. He said for me to contact him when we decided what we wanted to do.” 

“Then call him. I want to give this a try.” William reached over and brushed her hand. 

Scully was happy he wanted to try this. She got up to retrieve her phone. 

**

They met him at the laboratory. He got blood from all three of them. He wanted to compare the DNA. 

“It is going to take me a little while to see what I can do.” The older man informed them. 

“Do you know how long it will take?” William spoke up. 

“A few weeks maybe longer.” He answered William. The older man faced Scully, “I will give you a call when I have it set up.” 

“Thanks.” Scully answered her old friend.

They headed back home. When they got there William waited until they got in the house. He took his mom’s hands. “I need to go.” 

“No. We want you to stay.” Scully grabbed him and held him tight.

“Mom, you know I have to. You can reach me when he has everything ready. I just want to keep you and dad safe.” 

Mulder stepped up closer to them. He wrapped his arms around him. “I understand but I really do wish you would let us protect you.” 

“I will leave tonight. It will be dark then and I should be able to get out safely.” 

Mulder went to his desk and pulled out a phone. “Take this. It’s a burner phone. You can reach us on it.” 

William took the phone and put it in his pocket. “Thanks.” 

“I put our numbers in there for you.” Mulder walked back toward the center of the room. 

“Can’t you stay a couple more days?” Scully pleaded with her son. “I don’t get to see you very often, especially in person.” 

“I will come back, I promise. As soon as it is clear. I will come back and stay awhile if you will have me?” 

“You know you are always welcome here.” Mulder spoke up first. 

“We can clean out the room next to the nursery and make it yours.” Scully informed him. 

“I would like that.” 

They visited with him up until dark. They gave him another hug and watched him leave until he faded in the darkness. 

“He will be back.” Mulder placed his hand on Scully’s shoulder. 

“I know.” Scully wiped the lonely tear that fell from her eye. 

They went back in the house and headed up the stairs. 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Family Affairs part 5 

The doctor told Scully to push. Mulder is holding her hand coaching her on. “You can do this baby.” He kissed her forehead. Scully gave it one big push and the baby gave out. She could hear her baby crying. The doctor held her up. “It’s a girl.” 

Scully stared at her baby. She was green with a funny shaped head and big eyes. It was an alien baby. 

“She is beautiful.” Mulder turned to her. 

She began to scream so loud she woke herself up. Scully shot up in bed, breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. Mulder raised up in bed. “What is going on? Is the baby coming?” 

“No. It’s not the baby.” Scully rubbed her belly before she got up from the bed. She headed to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later she came back to the bed. “What happened?” Mulder asked as he moved closer to her. 

“I had a bad dream.” Scully ran her fingers through her hair. 

“Tell me about it.” Mulder inched closer to her. 

“I was dreaming I had the baby and it was an alien. It was green and everything. You were so happy.” 

Mulder laughed. “It’s not funny!” Scully faced him. 

“I’m sorry.” He tried not to laugh again. 

Scully got up from the bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Downstairs. I need something to drink.” Scully waddled toward the hallway.

“Take care of my alien baby.” Mulder said as she reached the doorframe.

Scully flipped him off as she left the bedroom. Once she got downstairs, she found the candy bar that Mulder had brought home to her earlier. She grabbed a glass and poured some milk in it. She reached for the remote control and sat down on the couch. She flipped through the channels and found the movie Harry and the Hendersons. She laughed as she thought about Mulder and his sasquatch tales. 

She rubbed her belly and talked to the baby. “I’m sure your daddy will have plenty of tales to tell you.” 

The baby moved. Scully rested her glass of milk on her tummy as she ate her candy bar. 

After a while, Mulder woke to find that Scully never made it back to bed. He got up in search of her. He found her on the couch sound asleep. He picked up her glass and the candy bar wrapper, turned off the TV. He went to put a blanket on her when she opened her eyes. “What time is it?” She rubbed her eyes. 

“Four in the morning.” 

“Lay down with me.” She tried to move over on the couch.

“Babe, don’t take this the wrong way but I don’t think we will both fit on the couch right now.” 

“Then help me up. I will go back to bed with you.” Mulder helped her to her feet. When they got back to the bedroom, Scully laid down and Mulder wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly. She placed her hands on top of his and fell asleep again. 

**

The next morning Scully got ready for her doctor’s appointment. “What time do we have to be there?” Mulder called from the bathroom. 

“11” Scully answered him as she combed her hair. 

“What do you say after that we grab a bite to eat?” 

“Food always sounds good to me.” 

Mulder came out of the bathroom wearing a towel. “I have to keep my wife happy.” He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before heading into the closet to grab some clothes. 

“Always.” She smiled at him as she watched the towel fall and he started getting dressed.

Scully decided to follow him in the closet. She ran her hands up his back. 

“Hey.” Mulder hissed. “What do you think you are doing?” He turned to face her. 

“Nothing.” Then she ran her hands down his chest. 

“We don’t have time for this.” Mulder grabbed a shirt. He went to pull it over his head when she began massaging his nipples “Dana.” He moaned. 

“What?” She licked his nipple and began sucking on it. 

“Doctor…appointment…remember.” He breathed out. He grabbed her hands and stepped back. He kissed her hands and dropped them before hurrying up and sliding his shirt down. “After lunch.” He kissed her forehead. 

Scully smiled as she turned to walk out of the closet. He followed her out. They headed down the stairs and out the door. 

After they got finished with lunch, Mulder received a text as they were walking to the car. He opened the door for Scully and went around to his side. When he got settled in the car, he faced his wife. “We have to make another stop before we head home.” 

“Where?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

Scully raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a funny look. 

“I don’t know it just says a surprise.” 

“Who sent the text?” Scully reached for his phone. 

“Bill.” Mulder answered as she grabbed the phone and to read the text. 

“I wonder what Bill has up his sleeve.” Scully handed Mulder back his phone.

“I guess we will find out.” Mulder started the engine and they headed to Bill’s house. 

When they pulled up in the driveway, Matthew headed out to meet them. “Aunt Dana.” He gave her a big hug.

“Hey Matthew.” He wrapped his arm around and headed back in the house. 

“Hey what about me?!” Mulder called out. 

“Hey uncle Fox.” Matthew said over his shoulder. 

Mulder followed them in and shut the door behind him. 

Tara met them in the living room. “I see Mulder did bring you by.” She gave Scully a quick hug. “Bill, Dana is here.” 

“What is going on?” Scully asked Tara. 

“Bill will tell you.” Tara answered as he came around the corner. He gave his sister a hug. “I wanted to do something for you since I have been a jerk lately.” 

Scully gave him a look confirming what he just said. “Yes, you have.”

“I don’t know what you need for the baby, so I thought Tara could take you shopping.” 

“You don’t have to.” Scully gave him a hug. 

“I want to. Besides, you are my sister and I love you in spite of me being an ass toward you and Mulder.” 

“Thanks.” She whispered in his ear. 

“Do you feel like going today or do you want to go another day?” Tara asked her. 

“We can go today.” Scully answered. She turned to Mulder. “Will you be ok here?” She said as she leaned into him. 

“Of course, he will be.” Bill answered his sister. 

Scully grinned at Mulder and gave him a kiss. “See you in a little while.” She rested her hand on his chest before walking out the front door with Tara.

Bill turned to Mulder, “I got some chicken and pork chops to grill for dinner. You want a beer?” Bill walked to the refrigerator. 

“Sounds good.” 

Bill handed him a beer and they walked outside on the deck. 

“I want to thank you for doing this for Dana.” 

“Well, she is my sister and I don’t know if you know this, but I am a little scared of her. She used to beat me up when we were kids. She might be tiny, but she always came up swinging.”

“Trust me I know.” Mulder and Bill both laughed. 

Bill started the grill and the two of them drank a few more beers. 

After a while, the ladies pulled up in the driveway. Matthew was sitting outside on the front stairs when they got out of the car. 

“What are you doing out here?” Tara asked him. 

“Waiting on the two of you.”

“Why, what is going on?” Scully rushed passed him. 

“They have been drinking.” 

“What?” Scully asked as she reached for the door.

“Wait…your father was going to grill.” Tara followed them in. 

“I finished it.” Matthew called over his shoulder. 

They reached the backdoor to find the two men sitting in lawn chairs with a beer in their hands.

“Hey honey.” Mulder looked up to see Scully standing there.

“What’s going on?” 

“We are having a couple of beers and talking.” Mulder went to stand. “Whoa.” He quickly sat back down. 

“How many beers have y’all had?” Scully stepped out on the deck. 

“Two maybe three.” Mulder answered her. 

“Five or six.” Bill spoke up. The two men looked over at each other and laughed. 

Scully crossed her arms at her chest. 

“Oh sis, you wanted us to get along. We are.” Bill and Mulder fist bumped.

“Bill!” Tara shouted. 

“What?” 

“Where did you get all the beer?” Tara also crossed her arms at her chest and stared at her husband. 

“The store.” He answered her.

“I hope you didn’t drive like this.” 

“No. Matthew went.” Tara glanced over at her son. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I had to get out of the house.” 

“You should know better than to get beer for your father after he has already been drinking!” Tara raised her voice.

“Tara. It’s not his fault.” Scully touched her shoulder.

“You’re right. It’s Bill’s.” Tara huffed. She turned to Scully. “There is no way you are going to be able to get him home. Maybe you should just stay the night.” 

“I don’t have any clothes.” Scully faced her. 

“Don’t worry you can sleep in one of Bill’s shirts, I have some extra tooth brushes you can have.”

“Besides, I grilled dinner.” Bill spoke up.

“Who finished the dinner?” Matthew asked and turned to walk back in the house.

“I will start a pot of coffee.” Tara turned on her heels. 

“I need to pee.” Mulder looked over at Bill. 

“Me too. Want to see who can pee the furthest?” Bill stood from his seat. 

Scully huffed and went back in the house. As she reached the doorway she heard Bill say, “Damn no wonder my sister loves you.” Then she heard two zippers go up.

“Well, what can I say?” Mulder replied to him. 

The ladies brought some coffee out to the boys and handed it to them. 

Tara and Scully managed to get their guys upstairs and in bed. Then they sat down and had dinner. They laughed and enjoyed their visit into long hours of the night. 

Scully looked down at her watch, “I better get to bed. I have to get my hungover man home tomorrow.” They both laughed. Scully headed up the stairs to the room they were staying in. She opened the door and slipped in. When she made her way to the bed, Mulder said, “Scully?” 

“Yes.” She laid beside him. 

“I’m sorry I got drunk. I haven’t been that way in a very long time.” He reached over to touch her. 

Scully kissed him on the forehead. “Just don’t make it a habit when you and Bill get together.” 

“I won’t.” He grabbed a hold of her arm. “Can you hold me?” 

“Sure.” Scully got as close as she could to him with her belly. 

“Thanks. Now maybe the room with stop spinning.” 

Scully laughed. “Don’t laugh too loud.” Mulder whispered very softly. 

The next morning Scully brought Mulder some advil and a glass of water. “Take this.” She handed it to him. 

“Thanks.” He took the glass and the pills. 

“Did you get some good stuff for the baby?” He asked her as handed the to glass back to her. 

“Yes, and you get to help unload it when we get home.” She smiled at him.

“I will be happy to.” Mulder went to get up from the bed. Then quickly sat back down. “Maybe I will sit here a little longer.” 

“I’m going downstairs. See you in a few minutes.” She kissed his cheek. 

When she walked in the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, Tara was sitting at the table. “How is your hangover husband doing this morning?” Tara sat her cup down.

Scully giggled. “He looks like hell.” She sat down across from Tara. “How is Bill doing?”

Before she could answer Bill rounded the corner into the kitchen. He went straight to the freezer and pulled out a package of frozen peas and placed them on his head.  
“I would say the same.” Tara replied.

Bill made his way to the table. “You look like hell big bro.” Scully said as she got up and got him a cup of coffee. 

“Shh.” He moaned. 

“I don’t think I have ever seen you drunk since high school.” Scully placed the cup in front of him. 

Mulder came down stairs and rounded the corner. 

“Good morning sunshine.” Tara teased.

Bill glanced up and saw him. “There is another bag of peas in the freezer.” 

“Thanks.” Mulder helped himself to frozen peas and took a seat next to Scully. She already had a cup of coffee ready for him. 

“So, is this going to be a regular thing with the two of you?” Tara asked as they picked up the coffee cup with one hand and held the frozen peas with the other hand. 

“No.” They said in unison. 

The ladies laughed again. 

“Well, you wanted me to get along with Mulder.” Bill said softly.

“I didn’t mean for the two of you to get drunk.” Scully replied to her brother. 

“By the way, did you know the two of you probably killed my flowers when you peed off the deck.” Tara gave both men a stern look. 

“When did we pee off the deck?” Bill looked over at Mulder.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea.” 

Scully placed her cup in the sink then turned back to Tara. “I say we go get some breakfast and then we have to head home.” She nudged Mulder. 

“Sounds good to me.” Tara got up from the table. “Are you two coming or are you going to lick your wounds?” 

“I’m good.” Mulder answered. 

“Same here.” 

Tara called up the stairs. “Matthew we are going to breakfast. Do you want to go with us?”

Matthew didn’t even answer he was down the stairs and out the front door.

“I take it that is a yes.” Scully looked over at Tara. 

“Guess so.” They headed out the door. 

**

When Mulder and Scully got home she let Mulder rest. She went through the baby things she and Tara had brought. Mulder stood in the doorframe of the nursery. “Are you going to show me the things you got yesterday?”

“Sure, if you feel like it.” She turned to see him walk in and stand next to her. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I got run over by a train.” Mulder rubbed his temples. 

“I bet.” Scully showed him the new stuff and took his hand and led him to the bedroom. “Sit on the bed.” She came up behind him and began to massage his neck and head. “Does this help?” 

“Oh yeah.” Mulder moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. “You know what else would make me feel better?” 

“What?”

“Finish what you started before your appointment.” He turned to face her. 

“You think so?” She smiled at him. 

“I know so.” He got up from the bed so he could get better access to her. Then he kissed her. 

TBC


End file.
